


A Day In The Life Holy Smucker's Jam

by RedMarbleOpah



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Affectionate Bendy, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMarbleOpah/pseuds/RedMarbleOpah
Summary: Bendy's been living with you for a while now and you're getting used to him waking you up in the middle of the night to cuddle you. But tonight might be a tad different...This is my first fic in my life. So brace yourselves folks and buckle up for some poorly written literature.





	A Day In The Life Holy Smucker's Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy is like seven feet tall in this and lanky like spaghetti. He's also a clingy fuck.
> 
> And you are short and angry.

It's 3:26 in the morning.

The usual time a certain devil comes hobbling into your room, tripping over literally everything on the way to the side of your bed. He does this every night, and you believe he trips on purpose in order to wake you up because he's learned that you are an awful grouch when you wake up. He thinks he's safe from afar. Really, he's only safe because you love him.

But it's times like these that you wonder why. He's kneeling beside the bed now. Whining into your face. You pretend to be asleep still, like you've done every time in the past. Does it ever work? No. 

A few minutes go by. Bendy's whining turns into a constant high-pitched humming noise, getting louder and louder the longer you ignore him. Then he poked you right under your eye. He flinched a bit when you snapped your eyes open with an angry gasp. You stayed like that for a few heartbeats, staring at him wide-eyed, daring him to blink. His face melted into a lazy grin and finally spoke. "Heya. How's it goin'?" You kept staring him down. Is he seriously going to pretend barging into your room at three in the fucking morning is a normal person's activity? Well, it kinda is for him. And you let him. Because deep down you enjoy the demon's company... Even if you don't admit it.

And as per usual you give in to his stupid adorable face and you lift the edge of the blanket up. A tired "Hurry up and get in" is the only invitation Bendy needed and he crawled in next to you and dragged you close to his skinny body, wrapping his arms around you like a teddy bear. You let out an exasperated sigh and rested your head on his bony chest. Good thing you don't have work in the morning or else you'd find this demon's neck and strangle it (No you wouldn't).

But this is normal for you. It's completely normal for a seven foot tall ink demon to come into your room at night to cuddle.

Even if it's at three in the goddamn morning.

Perfectly normal! So normal that it took you longer than it should have to realize something wasn't right when he hugs you even tighter (if that was even possible) and starts writhing against you and letting out loud noises that sound like a mixture of purring and whining. Then you flinched when he started licking the side of your face, the purring noises even louder now. Ok this wasn't normal.

Your coughing and sputtering did nothing to get him to stop. You struggled to get your arms free to wipe the inky spit off your face and push him away but his grip was too strong. So you resorted to grunting at him and twisting your head this way and that in a weak attempt to dodge his forked tongue. It didn't work that well.

You struggled again when you felt something press up against your thigh.

"Bendy! What the hell is your problem?!?" You were confused, he never acts like this! He just purred in reply, dipping his tongue into your mouth and wrapping it around your own tongue. The appendage that was pressed against your thigh was hot and throbbing as he ground it up and down your leg, slowly inching closer to your crotch until he suddenly groaned obnoxiously into your mouth and you finally pieced it all together. You decided to give him what he wants. You kissed back, earning a happy purr from Bendy. He deepened the kiss, squeezing your waist lovingly as he did.

You parted for air and looked up at him and he looked back at you, burning lust evident in his eyes. His usual grin was replaced by a drooling open-mouthed frown and he could hardly keep eye contact with you. He was quickly falling apart at the seams. With shaky hands, he found the waistband of your pajama shorts and slowly pulled them down, his eyes darting to your face every now and then for any signs you wanted him off. You gave him a quick nod. You wanted this too.

Your shorts are gone now and he's nuzzling your shoulder and stroking your hair with one hand while the other lifts up your thin tank top to reveal your breasts. He lets out a low gutteral sound before he dips his head down and takes a nipple into his mouth. You gasp when you feel his sharp jagged teeth when he gently nibbles the sensitive flesh. You close your eyes and pet between his horns as he continues to suck your nipple. He switches to the other breast and brings one of his hands down much lower toward your upper thigh and trailed his thin fingers up toward your heat. You gasped out and your hand shot down and gripped his own arousal, taking him by surprise. You stared eachother down, challenging eachother. Waiting to see who dared to move first. 

Then Bendy rolled on top of you and took both your wrists in one of his hands and held them above your head, successfully pinning you down to the bed. You shivered violently, not from being cold, but because of your deep arousal. You've been wanting this for a long time now. You've got to be dreaming.

But that finger of his tracing along your dripping slit feels all too real to be another one of your wet dreams and it feels especially real when it pushes into you. You moan when he starts slowly pumping his finger in and out, adding a second digit and going a bit faster, stretching you.

But before you can truly start to enjoy the feeling, he pulls his fingers out and you watch him as he raises them to his face and licks your juices off with a soft growl. While he was distracted you began to grind your hips into his for friction. He watched you amusedly through half-lidded eyes for a bit before he positioned himself between your legs properly. 

He let out an excited huff when he entered you, drooling onto your chest as he hunched over you. He gave an experimental thrust and judging by your loud moan he hit a pretty decent spot. That encouraged him to go all out on you. You both were worked up so much already. 

_______________________

You've lost count of how many orgasms you've had so far or how many times Bendy has come. You were in the demon's lap, your fingers locked around his horns as you bounced on his cock, his own hips bucking up into you while he had a firm hold on your ass. You were both drenched in sweat and inky cum as he pounded into you mercilessly. Loud slapping and squelching sounds were mixed in with animalistic growling and blissful moans and they could probably be heard from across the street as you and Bendy were having the time of your lives. 

The ink demon was nearing another orgasm and picked up the pace, pushing you closer as well. His thrusts were getting sloppy and he raked his claws down your back. He snarled against your neck in warning when you scratched him back. You ignored his warning however and yanked his tail hard. That caused him to moan out and arch his back and he paused in his thrusts for a second before he started up again in a harsh and punishing pace. But you kept hold of his tail and yanked it in sync with his bruising hips. He growled into your neck again before biting into the side of it and lapping up the blood that dripped out. His panting had gotten louder and faster. He was very close but you were much closer. 

You clenched around Bendy's length as your final orgasm hit you and you came onto his dick. Bendy followed not long after and shoved in once more and he snarled, cumming deep into your pussy.

 

 

You two sat there trying to catch your breath and he slowly pulled out of you and lay you down on top of him with a sigh. You rest your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. You two lay in silence. Bendy reached down and brought the blanket up from the floor and wrapped you both in it.

"You better go to sleep now or so help me I'll shove my foot up your ass" you threatened, shooting a glare up toward him.

Bendy laughed "Ooh kinky!" You frowned at him. You tried so hard not to laugh too, you really did. But his laugh was too contagious and your lips curled into a smirk before you tried to hide it by pressing your face into his inky chest.

Bendy stopped laughing and smiled down at you. He kissed the top of your head. "I love you" he whispered dreamily into your ear and hugged you close. "Yeah whatever" you mumbled back.

 

Once you knew for sure he was asleep you nuzzled into him and quietly whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
